


Un nuevo momento

by sara_f_black



Series: De momentos y sentimientos [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando llega el reencuentro inesperado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un nuevo momento

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta el 7x06 Outlaws and Inlaws... El Tiva que aparece es del lado de Tony.

-¿Ziva, eres tú?

Por un momento no puede creer lo que está escuchando. Reconoce esa voz, aunque tenga más de dos años de no escucharla.

Lo recuerda así, reconociéndola en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, no puede creer que realmente sea él.

-¿Damon?

Pero no hay duda.

Entonces el miedo desaparece, aunque esté desarmada y en el suelo. Aunque DiNozzo esté siendo sometido por otro tipo vestido de negro, y ellos estén ahí para secuestrar a Leyla y Amira.

Por eso se arrodilla en el suelo y le habla, como si fuera lo usual encontrarse así, como si fuera normal que ambos estuvieran entrada la noche en el salón de la casa de Gibbs, rodeados de esa niebla espesa en la oscuridad.

Porque si Damon está ahí, no puede haber peligro para ella, ni para nadie.

\-----------------

-No sabía que habías vuelto de Israel.

Lo que tampoco sabe es que estuvo el año anterior en el país. Probablemente cree que llevaba dos años fuera. Le había mandado un correo cuando el equipo había sido desarticulado, sin saber bien por qué lo hacía.

Cuando había vuelto fue conciente de por qué no le avisaba. Estando Michael… había preferido no decirle nada.

Ahora que sabe toda la verdad, se arrepiente.

Perdió tanto por Michael…

Sin embargo, la oportunidad ha regresado.

-Yo no sabía que habías vuelto a trabajar en DC.

Ahí está su sonrisa de nuevo, y una mirada inquisidora, llena de un brillo que recuerda bien.

Aunque el tiempo ha pasado, y es evidente que Damon se ha recuperado de todo.

Ha reconstruido su vida, y ella recién está empezando.

-¿Nos tomamos un café para ponernos al día?

Sabe que DiNozzo está mirando unos metros más allá, fingiendo que no se entera de nada.

Saca un lapicero del bolsillo de su abrigo, y anota su número en el brazo de Damon.

-Llámame.

Cuando se gira de nuevo DiNozzo finge estar viendo la copa de un árbol, simplemente esperando.

Siempre ha fingido muy mal.

\-------------------

-No es lo que llamaría un buen prospecto – comenta DiNozzo cuando van en el carro.

Ha tardado diez segundos más de los que había calculado.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¿Damon Werth? ¿Baja deshonrosa de la marina?

No puede evitar una ligera sonrisa al recordarlo con su traje de marine.

Damon sabe lo que es haberse preparado toda la vida algo, y de repente encontrarse con que no puedes ser lo único que siempre has sido.

Empezar de cero, defraudar a quienes te admiran, a quienes quieres hacer sentirse orgullosos.

Sin embargo, ha salido adelante. Ahora renuncia al trabajo que había encontrado, pero tampoco tiene miedo.

Superará eso también.

Tal vez Damon es el sueño americano.

Tendría que contar demasiado para explicarle eso a DiNozzo, pero hay otra respuesta que sí puede darle.

-Un marine siempre es un marine.

Es algo que ni siquiera DiNozzo puede rebatir.

\-------------------

A Ziva le gusta estar con Damon. Unas veces terminan en el campo de tiro, otras en un gimnasio luchando a mano limpia, otras simplemente caminando por el parque, hablando.

Aunque parezca extraño, cualquiera de las opciones a Ziva le gusta por igual. Porque de una u otra forma, lo que le gusta de Damon siempre está ahí.

No es sólo su físico impresionante y su fuerza abrumadora, aunque no puede evitar pensar todas las veces que siente sus músculos tensarse que nunca ha conocido a un hombre tan fuerte como él.

Son otras cosas, como esa sonrisa traviesa que no habría podido imaginar en su rostro cuando lo conoció. Es la complicidad de estar con alguien tan letal como ella que no encuentra ningún placer en matar. Saber los horrores que a ambos les ha tocado vivir.

Casi nunca hablan de ello, porque el pasado debe quedarse donde pertenece, y ninguno lo quiere recordar.

\-----------------

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice – le dice un día, mientras toman un café tras una magnífica ahora de práctica en el campo de tiro.

Tiene la mirada perdida, por encima del hombro de ella. Le ha notado extraño todo el día.

-Hiciste lo que era necesario para ser quien querías ser.

Nunca se lo ha reprochado, él lo sabe.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, ellos habrían muerto. Muchos habrían muerto. – la mira a los ojos, y hay determinación en sus ojos.

Ese día cumple dos años de haber escapado de los enemigos, salvando a su unidad.

La marina puede decir lo que quiera, pero para Ziva, Damon Werth es un héroe.

Pudo rescatar a tres hombres y él mismo, cuando ella no pudo luchar ni siquiera por ella misma.

Aunque de eso, Damon no sabe nada.

\-----------------

-¿Crees que el tipo esté limpio? Mira donde lo reencontramos. No era precisamente el club de los boy scouts.

McGee rueda los ojos, y niega sin poder evitarlo.

-No empieces de nuevo.

-¿Empezar de nuevo, con qué?

Actúa como siempre, como DiNozzo cuando está celoso pero no es capaz de admitirlo ni de ignorarlo tampoco.

-Lo sabes. Recuerda cómo terminó la última vez.

Lo ve morderse un labio distraído, mirando hacia el ascensor, que acaba de sonar.

Ziva y Damon bajan de él, y los dos están sonriendo.

-Lo recuerdo, novato: yo tenía razón.

Entonces Gibbs pasa al lado de la pareja recién llegada, y saluda a Damon.

En el gesto hay aceptación y respeto.

Es suficiente para que Tony sepa que esta vez, está equivocado.

\----------------

La primera vez que la acaricia de nuevo, Ziva debe pelear con un instante con el impulso de resistirse y alejarse. Los recuerdos de las vejaciones en el cautiverio regresan, las manos sucias explorándola, los visitantes indeseados en su cuerpo.

Pero Damon la mira a los ojos y acaricia su cara. Ciñe su cintura con una sola mano, firme y segura. Respira contra su boca, y espera que sea ella quien se acerque de nuevo.

Por un momento se pierde en sus ojos, y recuerda la sensación que tuvo la primera vez que lo hizo, en una habitación de hospital, con Damon confundido y enloquecido.

Cuando supo que a pesar de todo, él nunca le haría daño.

Entonces Ziva lo besa, y entre sus brazos, trata de olvidar el pasado.

En cierta forma, da resultado.

\----------------

Damon nunca pregunta sobre las cicatrices en su piel. Sin embargo, las conoce bien, cada una de ellas. Las recorre con la punta de los dedos con suavidad, como si fuera una manera reverencial de apreciarlas. Las humedece con la punta de su lengua, como si fuera una salvia que puede curarla.

A veces Ziva piensa que lo más abrumador sobre Damon no es su magnífica fuerza, sino que a pesar de ella, pueda haber en él tanta delicadeza con ella.

Es un amante fuerte y apasionado, que puede arrastrarla con él en un vértice de sensaciones y dominación hasta casi perder la cabeza. Pero es una lucha constante, teñida de guiños de complicidad, de un cariño arrollador, de una sonrisa para recordar.

Es un pecho sobre el cual descansar, y algunas noches, llorar.

Porque aunque no pregunte, Damon se da cuenta. Ya conocía de antes sus cicatrices, y sabe que ahora hay algunas nuevas.

Ziva agradece su paciencia. Algún día, le hablará de ellas.

\-----------------

A ella le gusta hacer las cosas bien. Quiere demostrar que vale como agente y que no lo hace sólo para huir de lo que deja detrás. Quiere probar que merece estar ahí.

Por eso se mata estudiando, porque no sólo pasará el examen para la ciudadanía, sino que quiere saberlo todo, intentar calzar por una vez.

Damon sabe lo mucho que significa. Por eso se sienta junto a ella y le toma los artículos de la constitución de memoria, dándole besos de premio por su excelente memoria.

La noche anterior al examen le lleva la cena, para que no tenga que perder tiempo cocinando ni tengan que salir.

Comen helado de chocolate mientras ella repasa sus notas en la cama, con los pies desnudos apoyados en sus fuertes piernas.

-Lo harás bien, lo sabes de memoria – le asegura Damon mientras acaricia sus pies.

-Tengo que. No sé que haría si no pudiera ser una agente.

Entonces aparece en el rostro del hombre una sombra, y Ziva la reconoce, porque fue a él a quien escuchó usar esas palabras.

Deja las hojas de lado y se abraza a su cuerpo.

-Saldrías adelante. – afirma Damon acariciando su espalda con esas manos grandes que lo abarcan todo – Hace un tiempo pensabas lo mismo sobre ser Oficial Mossad, ¿no lo crees? Eres como yo: saldrás adelante.

Ziva piensa que en realidad no es igual.

\------------------

Después de la oficina se han ido todos a celebrar la ciudadanía de Ziva en un bar cercano. Cuando Werth entra, Ziva parece sorprendida, y es la primera vez que los demás la ven dar un beso. Seguro, largo y profundo.

Tony se tiene que girar, y se encuentra con la mirada divertida de la forense Abby Sciuto.

-¿Tú lo invitaste?

La chica asiente, satisfecha de sí misma.

-¡Creí que no te agradaba!

Abby se encoge de hombros y lo mira inquisitiva.

-A Ziva sí, y es lo que importa, ¿no?

Sí, Tony lo tiene que admitir cuando se gira y la ve al lado de Werth sonreír.

Es lo que importa.

\--------------------

A veces podría olvidar todo lo que sucedió, de no ser por las pesadillas. La despiertan todavía en las noches, haciéndola estremecer y que una capa de frío sudor cubra su piel.

No quiere recordar, pero el inconsciente no lo puede controlar.

Una noche se despierta con un grito, y se incorpora de repente, la respiración agitada y los sentidos alerta.

Siente movimiento a su lado, y sin pensarlo golpea. Fuerte, con intención de dañar, de repeler, de huir.

Siente una mano agarrarla firmemente por la muñeca, e intenta golpear de nuevo con la otra mano, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Se estremece, sintiéndose derrotada.

-¡Ziva!

Sus muñecas son liberadas, y dos poderosas manos toman su cara. Se obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

Es Damon quien la mira preocupado, dispuesto a destrozar con sus propias manos los demonios que la atormentan, a estrecharla en sus brazos y hacerla olvidar lo que le hace daño.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, está hablando.

Habla de Michael, habla de su padre, habla de Saleem.

Habla de Tony, habla de Gibbs, habla de NCIS.

Cuando termina de hablar se da cuenta de que están acostados de nuevo, y tiene la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Siente los fuertes dedos de Damon acariciando con suavidad su cabeza, y sabe que ha hecho la mayor confesión de su vida.

Pero le falta algo por decir.

-No soy como tú – confiesa al fin, sin atreverse a mirarlo – Me quedé ahí… esperando morir.

Por un momento que se hace eterno, Damon no dice nada. Luego, siente su mano en la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con sus ojos.

Cuando lo hace siente que es él quien la calma con su mirada esta vez.

-Cuando escapé, lo hice porque mi unidad me necesitaba. Lo hice por ellos. –hay tanta intensidad en sus palabras que la hacen estremecer- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Ziva lo entiende: ella no tuvo en ese momento por quién salir de allí.

Hasta que vio a Tony en esa habitación, había creído que no le quedaba nadie en el mundo.

-Ya no quieres morir, ¿verdad? – pregunta Damon, y puede notar la ansiedad mal disimulada en su voz.

Después de todo lo que ha confesado que ha hecho, es lo único que le importa.

Esa certeza hace que lo bese por toda respuesta.

No, no quiere morir.

Ahora tiene muchas razones para seguir, y él es una de ellas.

\----------------------

Tony los ve desde la ventana cruzar por el campus de la naval. Damon hace caras graciosas mientras cuenta algo, y Ziva ríe… justo como le gusta verla reír.

Siente a alguien acercarse, y reconoce la presencia a su lado sin necesidad de girarse.

-Se ve feliz.

-Lo es.

Traga grueso un momento, y se recuerda que debe sentirse feliz por ella. Viene a su memoria su expresión vacía diciendo que está lista para morir, y sabe que debe agradecer la diferencia.

Pero sus sentimientos son tan confusos, que prefiere no pensar en ellos.

Un dolor lacerante golpea su cabeza, y se gira para ver a su jefe alejarse. Antes de preguntar qué ha hecho para merecerlo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs pronuncia una sola frase.

-Ahora sabes porqué existe la regla número 12.

Con amargura, Tony reconoce en silencio que preferiría no saberlo.

\----------------------

A veces, mientras hablan y se ríen en la cama, o mientras caminan hacia el campo de tiro, Ziva piensa que podría hacer eso toda su vida. Pero en realidad, el futuro no es algo que le preocupe demasiado.

De momento, está bien con Damon. Y para los dos, estar bien es todo un comienzo. Los dos perdieron aquello a lo que habían planeado dedicar su existencia. Ni él puede ser marine, ni ella puede ser oficial Mossad.

Los dos escaparon de terroristas y los dos han matado personas como parte de su trabajo. Los dos han hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir, y han estado cerca de morir.

Saben por experiencia que la vida es demasiado corta, y un segundo es suficiente para que todo acabe. Por eso no se preguntan nunca lo que pasará mañana. Disfrutan sus besos, disfrutan sus caricias, disfrutan su compañía.

Porque se tienen el uno al otro, y es más de lo que hace un tiempo ninguno hubiera esperado tener.

Ziva es conciente de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, es realmente feliz.


End file.
